Perfecto
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Sí, era perfecto.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación establecida._**

* * *

 **Perfecto**

Tal vez debió hacerle caso a su madre, hubiera sido más sencillo y se estaría evitando gastar tiempo de su fin de semana en la tienda departamental.

Está por darse media vuelta y regresar por donde vino hasta que recapacita, no, si salía de ahí sin nada en sus manos sería admitir una derrota frente a su madre y eso es lo que menos quiere. Ella puede saber lo que es mejor —porque es su madre— pero esto es un asunto ajeno a ella y no tiene porqué saberlo todo.

Sacude la cabeza para forzarse a olvidar el consejo de la mujer, él sabe lo que es mejor. Por supuesto que lo sabe.

Media hora pasa y ya ha recorrido la mitad del edificio sin éxito alguno. Si tuviera que elegir preferiría por mucho tener una pelea contra algún villano que tolerar esta búsqueda aparentemente infructuosa un minuto más. Sin embargo las palabras de su madre resuenan en su cabeza como una voz en off: _te lo dije_ , y no necesita más motivación para seguir buscando y recorrer la otra mitad de la tienda. Con algo se tiene que topar.

Mas no consigue nada de ese lugar y en diez minutos se encuentra frente a la puerta de un pequeño establecimiento a cinco minutos de camino a su casa.

Truena la lengua y el ceño arrugado que mantiene asusta al chico detrás del mostrador y le dirige una sonrisa forzada invitándole a pasar. Al final entra, muy a su pesar.

Ignora las palabras y recomendaciones que le hace el muchacho, quien empieza a seguirlo por el modesto negocio de veinte metros cuadrados, es lo único que puede hacer porque si le pide "amablemente" que no quiere su ayuda probablemente le traiga problemas.

Ha dado tres vueltas por el local, el chico que atiende el comercio le ha dejado de seguir y él sigue con las manos vacías. ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar algo? Piensa que quizás él se lo está tomando muy en serio, de hecho ni siquiera era necesario que le llevara algo ese día... pero cuando una idea se mete en su cabeza no puede desecharla así como así.

Iba a regresar a casa con algo, sí o sí.

Y como si fuera un acto divino sus ojos carmesí se posan sobre un peculiar objeto que desentona con todo lo que hay en la tienda. Perfecto.

Regresa a casa victorioso, preparado para echarle en cara a su progenitora que no siempre tiene la razón.

—Estoy en casa —anuncia tras cerrar la puerta y se dirige hacia la cocina donde escucha a su madre preparar la comida.

—Bienvenido, ¿y bien? —le pregunta la mujer mientras baja el fuego de la estufa y se voltea para verle —¿conseguiste algo?

Con una sonrisa engreída pone la pequeña caja que carga sobre la barra y espera a que la mayor la abra.

—¿Esto?, ¿en serio? —dice después de ver el contenido durante un minuto.

Es obvio que pretende irritarlo, el tono que ha usado es casi de burla. Resopla y le quita la caja para irse a su habitación —Sí, es en serio.

—Debiste comprarle flores y ya.

—¡Cállate, vieja!

El día llega y está en la plaza quince minutos antes de la hora acordada. No está ansioso por esta cita, claro que no. Mira la caja envuelta en papel de regalo y decorada con un singular moño de listón que su madre había hecho la noche anterior. Se siente tan ridículo por esto.

—¡Kacchan! —Escucha a lo lejos, levanta la mirada y ve al chico de verdes cabellos corriendo hacia donde él está —¿Tienes mucho esperando?

No le dirá que en realidad ha llegado antes —No, hace poco llegué —qué vergonzoso sería.

—¡Qué alivio!, pensé que llegaría tarde —Izuku le sonríe.

Pocas veces le ha visto así y es inevitable que le tome con la guardia baja. Intentando deshacerse de las sensaciones en su pecho le extiende la pequeña caja.

—¿Eh? —suspira atónito —, ¿es para mí?

—Sólo agárralo.

Avergonzado el más bajo obedece, le pregunta si puede abrirlo y después de que le dice que haga lo que le plazca, el pecoso deshace el moño junto a la envoltura para abrir la caja.

Al principio no hay reacción y pasados unos segundos sonríe mientras una sutil risa se le escapa mas no se está mofando de él.

—Gracias, Kacchan —sostiene una pequeña maceta donde crece una característica planta con espinas entre sus manos.

Debajo de sus pecas su piel enrojece y sabe que sus propias mejillas están tan rojas como la pequeña flor que crece en el cactus al sentir que le arde la cara.

Izuku luce fascinado, el jade de sus ojos resplandece. Sí, un cactus era perfecto.

 **.**

* * *

 _Basado en un prompt de creativepromptsforwriting en Tumblr que pone: "Algunas personas expresan su amor y gratitud con flores. Otras lo hacen con un cactus."_


End file.
